


Paint the town (red)

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Gets A Hug, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Written for this prompt:  Secret Lovers/Boyfriends with Wade W./Tony S. ?? Lots of humor, hint of angst/self doubt, a dash of Fluff please?Or:After years and years of a semi secret relationship, Tony doesn‘t care anymore and finally goes public with the love of his life, Wade Winston Wilson
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Paint the town (red)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmDeadLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/gifts).



> Hey y‘all, i am back with another story. Sorry, its only one this week and also kinda light. I think I’ve mentioned before that going on a trip and its honestly been kinda horrible. 
> 
> ! Warning, vent alert!
> 
> First of all, i don’t have my computer with me and writing on my tablet has honestly been so exhausting, you wouldn‘t believe it. Second of all, I am on this trip with my dearest parents, both of whom i resent right now. We have been going on hiking trips with like 8 and more miles an it‘s killing me. It’s not even like even where we are walking, nope we are going uphill the entire time. As i usually spent everyday sitting in front of my phone/laptop i am not very athletic and i really don’t like sport. Plus, i got up at five in the morning! Because i was going to photograph the sunrise but the rest of my family only did it very reluctantly another was very fun, so yeah i am extremely,ly tired and maybe a little bitchy right now....  
> Plus i went down a rabbit hole of Johnlock fanfics because i love those two idiots and have been absorbing them with an honestly kinda worrying speed. 
> 
> !Venting part is over!
> 
> So that’s why i haven‘t posted until now. I have loads of projects i would Like to write and will write but expect next week to be a slow one as well.  
> I‘ll try to post on Friiday, if not then either Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> So i wrote this entire thing because of a prompt the lovely IAmDeadLocked gave me and i really love it so maybe I’ll even write a secon one for it. 
> 
> Ok, ok now im actually done, so after the longest authors note ever, let me present you with this:

They met in a club. Of course they did. It was a time in Tony‘s life where he seldomly went a day without getting drunk. Wade hadn’t cared, couldn’t care. He really wasn’t much better. They were both young and desperate. 

They understood each other instantly, it took a week for them to hook up. It took significantly longer for them to admit to being in a relationship with each other, but six months came and went and suddenly there were dinner dates and cuddles on the couch on rainy days and even Tony couldn‘t deny it. He was in his first healthy relationship, well, ignoring the part in which Wade was a honest to god mercenary. Tony really couldn‘t critique him without being extremely hypocritical, seeing as he was a weapons dealer/inventor. Honestly, his moral compass was so fucked, it might make a therapist cry, not that Toony would ever go to one, Shrinks freaked him out.

Pepper wasn’t happy, but Peppeer was never happy with him so Tony didn‘t actually care. Rhpddey fistbumped. Him and told Toony to get some.  
Tony had‘t actually told Rhodey what his boyfriend did, so that reaction might have differed had he known. byways, Tony was happy for the first time in his life and nothing could take that away from him. Or, so he thought. 

He flew to Afghanistan and didn‘t come back for three months. He emerged as Ironman and his percpective on life changed drastically. He only made it trough all those damn months because he knew he had someone waiting for him at home and he cried, not that he would ever admit that, when he was finally back in Wades strong hold. 

He basically told the whole world to go fuck themselves with the press conference and Wade supported his decision. Sadlly, he. Was the only one. The others all called him crazy, diagnosed him with a thousand different mental illnesses and maybe, heaven had PTSD but he didn‘t care. This had to stop, his company had to stop. Of course, because of his newfound conscious he talked with Wade. He really couldn‘‘t accept him as a killer for hire anymore. Ade wouldn‘t need the money, he had loads and Tony. Was richer than the devil. Wade listend to him with an open impression, considered his arguments and agreed. Tony was pleasantly surprised, he had expected a lot more trouble but Wade quietly told him that he had planned to stop killing as many people as he usually did anyway, it was getting boring and he swore he was getting a tinnitus from all the screeching. 

That night, Tony kissed every little scar on his lovers back whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
A lot happened over the next two years, starting with Obadiahs betrayal -death-, which totally had nothing to do with the gun in his boyfriend pocket, Tonys declaration that he was in fact Ironman and the palladium poisoning. Even tough Tony was not ashamed of his boyfriend, no he was enternally grateful to have such a great ally at his side, they kept their relationship a secret.  
Mostly because someone was bound to recognize Wade and Tony was in his early stages as Ironman so couldn’t really have that kind of press. He was on thin fucking ice as it was.  
Then suddenly there were aliens and crazy gods and Tony was fighting and then there was nothing.  
Just the void.  
He was falling and his last thought was of his crazy, lovely, brilliant boyfriend who he never got to marry.  
He woke up gasping and disoriented and his plead about nobody kissing him was genuine.Wade was very possessive of the things he considered his and Tony was most definitely his. He shakily got up and ate with his newfound partners the entire time thinking about Wade. 

Praying that he was well. He knew of course, rationally, that Wade couldn‘t actually die but it was still concerning. Finally, finally, Wade arrived in the tower, a slight vibration in his wristband alerting him.  
He quickly excused himself and went to bed, falling into the arms of his true love. He was so thankful that Wade was well, he didn‘t even notice that Wade was giving him a check over, making sure he had no lasting injuries. They fell asleep curled into ach other but Tonys sleep was fitful.

It wouldn’t be the last time his night would be interrupted by dreams of the cold nothingness of the void. He housed the avengers for a while, even though he himself was seldom in the tower, he spent most of his time in Malibu. He was more fucked up than ever before and. The only constant in his life was his boyfriend who went on a mission shortly before Christmas, about a day before the entire Mandarin thing went down. 

His house was bombed and Tony was drowning, drowning like he did back in the caveats falling like he did out of the wormhole. He saved himself, of course. He was far to stubborn to actually let something like this kill him. None of the avengers went to help him, but that was just as well he didn’t need them anyway. He saved the world, or not,, Tony had lost the count, he couldn’t think about agreat big part of that year without panicking but somewhere Inbetriebnahme he was saving the president. 

Wade came back and hugged him close for five hourse before he let him go just long enough to order takeout. Neither of them realized what would happen in the next few years up to the split of the team. It was honestly so terrifying that Tony never thought about it. He lost his son and nobody cared, as if JARVIS had been a machine and not just as sentient as any human. Suddenly, Thor’s choking him, Bruce is gone and that bloody witch is part of the team. Curiously enough, they all accept her and her past instantly but will not let Tony rest. As if he had actually wanted to kill these people. He thought they would like the accords, had they not constantly told him he needed to be kept in check? Wade supported him at least, and honestly, he was learning that that was the only opinion he should be concerned about. 

That opinion got cemented in an airport somewhere in Germany and the following bunker in Siberia. Tony would live, of course he would, no terrorist had ever gotten him down before, why should they? However, something significantly changed after Siberia, Tony didn’t acre about the avengers any longer. He couldn’t give a shit and he wouldn’t. So, one evening, cuddled against the broad chest of his boyfriends Tony spoke up. 

“We should make it public.“ Wade petted his hair. “Our Relationship?“. Tony nodded.  
“Sure, I never had anything against claiming you as mine publicly , but what made you change your mind?“  
“I just realized that now‘s as good as ever. I am not ashamed of you and I don‘t care how it could reflect on the avengers anymore.“ Wade nodded, and Tony was happy. It had taken a while but he was finally happy again. 

They announced it like Tony announced everything of importance in his life. 

With a press conference. 

Tony stood in a suit expensive enough to even make him wince a little, Wade next to him, was visibly uncomfortable, a stark -ha- difference to Tony‘s calm exterior. Wade wasn‘t used to the constant snapping of the cameras, to the questions and the touching. Tony had grown up with him, he was always in the spotlight and would probably die in it as well.  
He started the conference with a few jokes, making easy conversation before he let the bomb go in the most Stark way possible. 

He kissed, really snogged, Wade right on the mouth. The camera snapping got incredibly loud, the flashlights blinding Tony it he couldn’t care. He was finally openly declaring his love to the man that had stood with him trough all the trauma of the last few years. 

On the other sid of the world a man that should probably have just stayed in the ice, gasped loud enough that even Tony could hear a quiet echo of it. He chuckled. Finally, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!  
> Did you like it? Any prompts or questions? Then pls leave them down below, i write a prompt within two weeks of receiving it by i am very bored rn sooooo, yeah pls do.  
> Anyway, see you again on Friday, Saturday or Sunday,  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
